<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Alone With You by IEAbraham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700622">To Be Alone With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEAbraham/pseuds/IEAbraham'>IEAbraham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candlenights, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is Ango's dad now, TAZ Candlenights Exchange, TAZ Candlenights Exhcange 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't make the rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEAbraham/pseuds/IEAbraham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The happenings after this year's little Candlenights party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup &amp; Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides &amp; Angus McDonald, Merle Highchurch &amp; Mavis &amp; Mookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Candlenights Zone (2020 Exchange)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Alone With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiree_Harding/gifts">Desiree_Harding</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic of firsts! First time participating in the Candlenights Ghost Exchange and my first time finishing and publishing a fic haha *sweats nervously*. This is written for @desiree-harding-fic on tumblr! I hope you like it! Any critique and comments would be greatly appreciated &lt;3<br/>The title is taken from Sufjan Stevens' song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bye darlings, it was wonderful to have you," Taako croons while hugging Mavis and Mookie goodbye. "Later grandpa," he says to Merle with a fond smile. </p><p>"Kravitz, I'm halfway through the new Caleb Cleveland book you got me!" shouts Angus excitedly. "I'd say the baker was the murder suspect, but it's almost too easy" he says with furrowed brows.<br/>
Kravitz laughs and opens his arms for a hug. "That's why you're the world's greatest detective, always being thorough." </p><p>Taako fake gags as he watches Lup peck Barry's lips under the mistletoe hanging from the front door before wishing them a happy Candlenights and to travel safe. Magnus follows, Angus on his shoulders, and Merle is last to leave with his two children.</p><p>Taako and Kravitz wave the group goodbye and once they're out of eyeshot, Taako closes the door and sighs deeply.</p><p>"I am EXHAUSTED," he cries. "I love Mookie but that kid got more cookie on the floor than in his mouth." He looks wryly at the carpet under the dining room table, crumbs scattered where Mookie had been sitting.</p><p>Kravitz comes behind Taako, wrapping his arms around the elf's waist and placing his chin on Taako's shoulder. "Nothing a fantasy vacuum can't fix," He leaves a soft kiss on his husband's cheek and walks over to the living room to clear the red cups and dinner plates. "Taako, love, you can go shower. I'll clean up."</p><p>Taako scoffs. "No way. You know I hate the way you load the dishwasher," he says with a smile. The Candlenights party had been perfect; friends, family, gifts, food (courtesy of Taako himself). But like any fantastic party, the hosts were left feeling awfully drained and eager for bed. And though Taako nearly salivated at the thought of a warm shower, he wouldn't leave Kravitz to do all the work by himself. </p><p>The cleanup wasn't horrible though. The Tres Horny Boys weren't as rowdy as they once were. The kids were growing up fast and knew how to clean up after themselves. Plus it doesn't hurt that one occupant of the Taako-Kravitz household knew the laziest ways to clean using magic and the other liked keeping a tidy home.</p><p>Two hot showers later, the boys were curled up on the sofa by their fireplace, hot cocoa in hand, wrapped in blankets. Candlenights was fun and all, with its decorations and presents from the Star King, and Jimmy Buffett's "Margaritaville" blasting on every fantasy-radio channel, but this was the best part. A break from the mundane and chaotic to just sit and be with his favorite person in the multiverse. Kravitz and Taako are a mess of limbs and warmth and retelling of the years most memorable moments and laughter and love. </p><p>Kravitz finishes a story involving the Raven Queen and her most tragic (hilarious) date when his eyes light up. He tears away from Taako's embrace, much to the sorcerer's chagrin, and rushes to their room, emerging with a couple wrapped presents. "I can't believe I almost forgot about the Star King's gifts for you!" he exclaimed playfully. Taako rolls his eyes and eagerly holds his hands out for the boxes.</p><p>The largest box holds a beautiful cloak, the outside is a deep-blue velvet and the inside is littered with shimmering stars and galaxies. There is an ornate silver clasp shaped like a sideways crescent moon. The smallest box contains a set of matching earrings, with gems in blues and purples and greys and the same crescent moons dangling at the ends. Taako gushes over his new accessories and carefully places them back in their respective boxes. </p><p>"You didn't think I forgot your gifts too, right?" Taako produces two boxes from under the couch (how had Kravitz not noticed?) and handed them over to the reaper. Kravitz grins and opens one box to find a black apron with "Kiss the Cook" written on it in red lettering.</p><p>"I'm going to share with you secrets I have never told anyone else, not even Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum," Taako explained. "My secrets to culinary wonder. And yes, you will be required to wear that during our lessons."</p><p>Kravitz laughs and opens the second box, holding a necklace with a pendant make of glittering red realgar. His mouth drops in awe and hugs Taako gratefully. </p><p>"This is beautiful babe!" Kravitz raves "And I can't wait to learn how to make those crepes."</p><p>And that's that. This year's gifts are simple, the festivities are nothing outrageous. The domestic life that Taako once feared of having is exactly what makes him content. Kravitz is with his (living) husband, something he thought he would never be able to do again. But here they are. They go back to their cocoa and cuddles and conversation. And it's perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>